Dreams Come True
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Ever wanted to find out what happens when everyone fulfills their dreams? Read to find out...a few surprises...
1. Introduction

Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic written online, so please tell me what I can do to make them better. Feel free to submit any reviews that don't contain swear word, I don't like them. I don't own 7th Heaven. Thank you!

Characters:

Eric and Annie Camden- Eric and Annie are very excited because all of the kids except for the twins are out of the house and they love to just sit around and watch video tapes of the kids when they were little. Home: Glenoak, CA

Matt and Sarah Camden- Matt is done with medical school and is now an OB/GYN. Sarah is an obstetrics nurse and wants to finish school and become a Gynecologist. They have four children: Thomas Patrick and Zachery Cayleb are 13-year-old identical twins who look like Matt; Morgan Daniyelle is 11 years old and looks like her mother and her little sister, Gabriella Catherine is 5 and also looks like her mother. Home: New York City, NY

Carlos and Mary Rivera- Carlos is a wealthy business owner (iPlay, is a small handheld computer for which you can go online, buy music and play it, buy and play video games, buy and read books, buy and play movies, TV show episodes, and music videos and create your own "Virtual World" in which you can design your own people, stores, cities, celebrity hot spots and restaurants, etc.). Mary is a makeup artist for MTV and many celebrities. They have three children: Charlie Miguel is 15; Destyni Nichole and Graycei Isabella are 13-year-old identical twins. Home: New York City, NY

Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk- Kevin is a police officer again and Lucy is a minister at her father's church. They have five children: Sevannah Rose is 14 and looks like Lucy, Nicholas Tyler is 10, Joshua Forrest is 7, Sophia Marie is 5 and Roxanna Kylie is 3. Home: Glenoak, CA

Simon and Cecilia Camden- Simon graduated from college and ran into Cecilia again when she became an actress for the movie he was producing alongside Joe Simpson, whose daughters Jessica and Ashlee were also in the movie. They played three sisters named Alexandrea, Gabbey, and McKenzie. Simon and Cecilia got married and they now have six children: Scout Cassidy and Sailer Italyia are 12-year-old identical twins who look like Cecilia, Chaylei Madalynn is 10, Schuyler Logan is 8, Channing Rhian is 5 and Jayalynn Myreiah is 2. Home: Los Angeles, CA

Martin and Ruthie Brewer- Martin plays baseball for the Texas Rangers and Ruthie is a cosmetologist. They have four children: Hannah Lexus is 9, Chrystian Micah is 7, Alessiah Ashleiah is 4 and Jessiyca Avalynn is 1. Home: Dallas, TX

Sam and David Camden- They attend Kennedy High School in Glenoak and are seniors. Home: Glenoak, CA


	2. Happy Holidays

Hey, guys! Ok, so here goes chapter one. I might get distracted though because I'm watching reruns of The Ashlee Simpson Show. He He. Ok, so I'm a little obsessed with her and Jessica, but anyway...

Chapter One: Happy Holidays

A glowing Christmas tree could be seen through the windows of the Camden household. Eric and Annie Camden sat on the couch with only the lights on the tree and the soft glow from the fireplace giving off light. They were eating sugar cookies and drinking milk as they watched a video of Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon and baby Ruthie playing in the backyard...

"_Mommy, look at me!" little Lucy giggled. She was on the tire swing while Matt pushed her. "Whee!" she cried._

_ Simon ran over to his older sister and brother and stood there looking helpless. Ruthie, who had just learned how to walk, came up behind Simon and hit him with her new doll. Mary came over and picked Ruthie up and swung her around in circles. Ruthie giggled and all of the kids ran over to the camera and said in unison, "We love you, Mommy and Daddy!" _

Sam and David came into the living room and sat down opposite their parents on the couch. "Hey, Guys," Eric said.

"Hi. Hey, we got a phone call from Matt. He said something about a surprise," David said.

"Was he in New York?" Annie asked.

"We don't know. He was on his cell phone," Sam replied.

At that moment, the doorbell rang...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

As Eric opened the door, the others watched in anticipation to see who was visiting. Ever since the other five children left the house, it had been kind of quiet around there.

On the doorstep stood Matt, Sarah and their children, along with Mary, Carlos, Kevin, Lucy, Simon, Cecilia, Martin, Ruthie and all of their children.

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed.

Soon, they were all sitting on the floor of the living room as Annie went to the kitchen followed by Lucy, Cecilia, Ruthie and Sevannah. Annie got out a pan and turned on the stove while Lucy turned on the oven and took the fresh ham she and Kevin had bought out of the fridge. Cecilia was looking in the cupboard for some corn and the mashed potato mix. Ruthie and Sevannah set the table in the dining room with the Christmas plates and napkins.

"So, what do you think about our surprise, Grandma?" Sevannah asked.

"Well, if I would have known you were planning on coming in, I would have had dinner made," Annie replied.

"Well, Simon and I tried to get in yesterday, but you know L.A. So many people, so little time. I had about a million fans trying to take pictures of the family," Cecilia said.

"We had some trouble, too," Ruthie replied. "It's Dallas, you know. It's the Texas version of Beverly Hills." **(Author's note: I read that statement in October's issue of Allure Magazine. It's a Jessica Simpson quote.)**

About two hours later, they were all seated at the table eating dinner. They went to bed soon afterwards so they could wake up early to open presents.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next morning, everyone opened gifts and had a special Christmas breakfast. They watched family videos for the rest of the day and the kids played with their new toys. They ate leftovers for dinner and soon went to bed.

The rest of the week went kind of the same way, but it went way to fast. Before they knew it, everyone was back home and back to work and school. Valentine's Day came and went, along with Easter. Soon, it was summer break and each family spent their summers in a different way...

Sorry it's not very long, but I am getting distracted and so I'm going to stop so I don't write a bunch of nonsense. Thanks for understanding! Please review...


	3. Hospitals and Family

Ok, so here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!

Chapter Two: Hospitals and Family

Matt Camden sat down at his table in the cafeteria at the New York City Medical Center near New York University, where Sarah attended night classes. But it was 12:45pm, not even close to being time for Sarah to bring the kids up for dinner so they could switch vehicles. Matt would then take the kids home with him so Sarah could go to class. Then, when Sarah got home, he would go back up to the hospital if a patient called in and was in labor. That was their typical day.

But today was by far not typical. Matt had six patients on his own right now, and five of them had not even delivered yet! His usual amount of patients per day was about 3 or 4, since he was fairly new to this part of the city, so today was especially stressful for him.

At that moment, Elisabeth, his personal assistant at the hospital, brought over his lunch. "Sorry, Dr. Camden, but they're really busy up there. I didn't mean to take forever. I got you some macaroni and cheese, a piece of pepperoni pizza, some chocolate chip cookies, a bag of Cheetos and a Coke. I hope that's all right."

"That's fine, Lisa," Matt replied. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm not-" she got cut off by Matt's pager.

"Sorry. I'll get that," Matt said. He answered it and spoke for a few minutes. "Ok, can do," he said. To Elisabeth, he said, "They need me up in room 208. Michelle's ready to deliver."

"What about your lunch?"

"Could you take it up to the break room for me and leave it so I can eat on my next break?" Matt said hurriedly.

"Of course. It'll be in the fridge," Elisabeth replied.

"Thanks. Gotta go," Matt said as he headed over to the elevator. When he finally got up to the maternity ward, he heard Michelle, his 22-year-old patient trying not to scream at her boyfriend, who was simultaneously trying to get her to look at the stuffed ducky he was holding. Matt stifled a grin as he tried not to laugh at the sight. It reminded him of his dad doing the same thing to his mom when the twins were born.

"What are you laughing at?" Michelle asked when she saw Matt.

"I'm not laughing," Matt said. "It just reminds me of my parents when my twin brothers were born."

"Was your mother about ready to kill your dad?"

"No, but the bunny was just about ready to lose his head," Matt replied as he looked at Troy, Michelle's boyfriend. Troy quickly put the ducky away. Matt nodded in approval.

"Ok, Michelle. Are you ready to see your baby?" Matt asked.

"What do you think? She's squeezing the circulation out of my hand," Troy said. He held up his bluish-purple hand.

"Ooh," Matt said sympathetically.

"Hello! I'm having a baby over here!" Michelle screamed at them.

Less than an hour later, Matt said, "It's a girl!"

Michelle held her baby and Troy proudly announced his new daughter's name. "Her name is Brookelyn Christine Asher," he told his mother, who was on the phone with him.

Matt left the room for his break. When he walked into the break room, he headed over to the fridge and took out his lunch. There was a note with it, too. As he ate, he read the note.

_Matt,_

_Hey, baby, it's Sarah. I took the kids out shopping for their new summer stuff. We stopped by to say that dinner will be at 6:00 at the little Chinese place three blocks down from the hospital. We'll see you then. _

_Love, Sarah, Tommy, Zach, Morgan and Gabbey_

Matt smiled as he looked at the kids' handwriting. They were all so different. Even the twins'. His pager rang at that moment. That turned out to be his final break of the day. Soon, it was time to walk down to the restaurant.

When he walked in, he saw his kids sitting at a table near the back. "Daddy's here!" Morgan exclaimed happily. The kids were already eating their dinner.

"They couldn't wait," Sarah explained. Matt smiled as he took a napkin and wiped off Gabriella's face, which had sauce from her orange chicken on it. He sat down and began to eat his own orange chicken and his chicken fried rice. He kissed Sarah after dinner.

"Let's get home, Matt. The kids want you to see their new stuff," Sarah said.

"What about class?" Matt asked.

"I'm not going. I called in sick so we could have some family time and so Liliana can have a break. I'd want one after chasing around four over- hyper children from 4 in the morning until noon and then from 8 to 11 at night."

"But the kids aren't up at four in the morning or at eleven at night."

"Still..."

"You're right."

They went back to their house. The kids showed off all of their new clothes and toys to their father, except the twins, who showed off their video game skills. They spent a nice evening together as a family. Matt wondered what it would be like to have another baby around...

That's chapter two! Please review! I'll try to update later on today, so keep looking!


	4. Rivers of Riveras

Hey, sorry I didn't do this earlier, but I spent the day with my cousin at my grandma's house. But since I promised, here it is...

Chapter Three: Rivers of Riveras

"Mom, can Graycei and I go to Bryttani's house for a sleepover?" Destyni asked.

"Are there going to be any boys there?" Mary replied, worried about her daughters.

"No, mom. Just her brothers. And we don't like them," Graycei replied.

"Ok, but you have to be home at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon. We're going out to dinner to celebrate Daddy's iPlay release. Please be home so I can do your hair and get you dressed up so you match."

"Mo-om! We're a little bit too old for matching dresses aren't we? We're thirteen years old," Destyni protested.

"Yes, but you're also my youngest children and I want you to match just for tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," the girls gave in.

"Okay, well, I guess you should get going so you can catch the subway before it gets dark. You know how much Daddy and I hate to have any of you on the subway after dark. Actually, we hate to have you on it at all..."

The girls had snuck upstairs as they let their mother's words trail off into her own little world of worry. They would be fine. Why couldn't she just trust them? No, they weren't going to a co-ed sleepover; yes, they'd be fine on the subway. Gosh, she just would not quit.

They packed up their traveling bags and went back downstairs. They found their father and their annoying older brother Charlie in the kitchen, eating hot dogs with pickles on them.

"Eew, that is _so_ gross," the girls said in unison. They each grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and went back into the living room.

"Bye, girls. Be safe," Mary called after them as they went out the door.

"Bye!" The girls called.

Mary wandered out to the kitchen and found her husband and her son sitting at the table, now on to eating ice cream.

"Can't you two find something better to do than eat?" she asked, dumbfounded by their second gorge session of the day.

"No," Carlos replied simply.

"Well, I have to go to Times Square to see if I can fix a little mishap on Jessica Alba's makeup before she goes on TRL. I'll see you when I get home. And you better not be eating when I get here or else."

"Bye, babe," Carlos said after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom," Charlie said as he got up to get some more ice cream. Mary grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so, Charlie."

Charlie groaned as his mother began one of her ten minute sermons on eating junk food. He decided to go upstairs and call his girlfriend, Zoey. When Zoey answered the phone, she was crying.

"Charlie, it's Maggie. She just found out that she is pregnant. Michael broke up with her when she told him," Zoey sobbed. Maggie was her 17- year- old sister. Charlie tried to make her feel better, but nothing seemed to be working.

Later that day, Charlie went over to Zoey's house. "Come on, Zo. She'll be alright. Don't cry," he soothed. Zoey leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next day, Destyni and Graycei sat at a table at the most expensive restaurant in New York City. They were wearing matching pink dresses that sparkled under the soft glow of the chandelier over the table. Charlie sat across from them with his parents. They all ordered their food and someone made a toast to their father.

"This is in honor of the new iPlay designer, Carlos Rivera and his family. They are going to be rich and therefore, Carlos is the new president of the Apple New York chain. Congratulations, Mr. Rivera."

The family smiled as the cameras flashed on them. The girls were secretly pretending that they were celebrities. Maybe they would be... someday...

That's chapter 3. Please R&R. Thanks, 7thheavenrules and Carrie Underwood Fan for you reviews!


	5. Donuts and Bibles

Here's chapter four! Please R&R!

Chapter Four: Donuts and Bibles

Roxie Kinkirk ran over to see her brother, Nicky's new Lego set. She sat down next to him and picked up a piece that had gotten away from the pile. She put it back on top without saying a word and pushed her blond hair out of her face with her hand.

"Hey, Roxie. Thank you for picking up the Lego for me. Do you want to help me build the castle?" Nicky said.

"No. I want to play dolls, but Sevannah is out with Jordan and Sophia is sick."

"No she isn't."

"Uh huh. She has a headache."

"She isn't sick, though."

"I asked her to play with me but she said she didn't feel like it."

"That doesn't mean she is sick, but I have an idea. How about playing with the Legos until Sophia feels better or Sevannah gets home."

"Mommy says she is going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma tonight."

"Do you want to play or not?"

"No, I'm going to ask Mommy if I can go play with Emma."

"Ok, bye!"

Roxie ran down the hall to see her mother. Lucy was sitting in her rocking chair in her and Kevin's bedroom. She had her Bible open. Roxie climbed up next to her. Lucy smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Mommy, can you tell me a Bible story?" Roxie asked sweetly.

"Sure. Which one do you want to hear, Roxie?"

"The one about the animals."

"Noah's ark?"

"Yeah," Roxie replied.

"Ok. A long time ago, there was a man named Noah. He was the only one on Earth who loved God."

"Why?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Oh."

"So God decided to flood the Earth. He told Noah to build a big boat. That was called an ark. Noah obeyed God and built the boat. When it was done, God told Noah to bring his family and two of each kind of animal on the ark with him. So Noah did."

"Did he bring doggies and kitties?"

"Yep. And he brought birds and giraffes and tigers and lions and monkeys and all of the other animals that you like."

"Wow, that's a lot of animals, Mommy."

"I know. It rained for 40 days and 40 nights."

"That's a long time."

"It is. Anyway, the ark floated the whole time and for many days after that. Noah sent out a dove to see if it was dry enough to go back onto the empty land, because there were no other people or animals to come tell him. One day, the dove never came back and Noah knew that the land was dry. So everyone left the boat and Noah built an altar to God. God came to him and made him a promise. There would never be another flood like that again. We see that promise every time it rains. Do you know what that is?"

"What is it?"

"A rainbow. Remember the red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet pictures you made at Sunday School?"

Roxie nodded. She had her thumb in her mouth. She laid her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"That's a rainbow, Roxie."

"Oh. They're really pretty, Mommy. Just like you."

Lucy smiled at Roxie. "Thank you. Do you want to come help Mommy bake chocolate chip cookies?"

Roxie grinned as she forgot all about Emma. "Yes!"

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Kevin sat at the Promenade in his patrol car, eating a donut. He knew the whole "sitting around eating donuts all day" thing, but that's not why he was eating it. His partner, Tom, had left the box sitting there in the seat earlier. He was listening to the radio.

Just then, he got a call from dispatch. "Kevin, you've been off shift for two hours. Don't you think Lucy's worried about you by now?"

Kevin spit out his donut in surprise as he looked at the clock and realized that Tom was right. He hurried back to the station and checked his messages.

_"Kev, it's me' Lucy. Where are you? Hurry home, dinner's ready. I love you."_

_"Kevin? Where are you? You better not be sleeping again!"_

_"KEVIN! You better come home, NOW!"_

Uh-oh. Kevin hurried home as he tried to think of a good excuse for "I was sitting at the Promenade eating donuts". He couldn't come up with one. He stopped and bought her roses, hoping she wasn't mad...

There you go! Hope you liked it!


	6. Hollywood Heat

Alright, guys, here's another chapter...hey, do you think I should A.)Do another round of chapters about each family and then do a small one about the whole family or do you think I should B.)Finish up with Simon/Cecilia and Martin/Ruthie and then do a long one about the whole family with an epilogue and a sequel? Please R&R. Thanx!

Chapter Five: Hollywood Heat

Simon Camden sat in the Hummer with his daughters Scout, Sailer and Chaylei and three of their friends, Castle-Lynn Simpson-Cook (Jessica Simpson/Dane Cook), and Rhyaleigh and Brailynn Simpson-Olita (Ashlee Simpson/Braxton Olita). **(Author's note: Hey, a girl can dream, right? Yes, J/D and A/B are each a married couple in my story.)** They were waiting for Cecilia to come back out to the car with their food. Just then, Braxton and Ashlee came out of McDonald's with the rest of their children, Jessa, Jersey and Breckin and Jessica and Dane and the rest of their kids, De' Andrieah, Haeylei, Austin and Shayden. They waved goodbye to the girls and Simon and got into their vehicles to go home. Ryan Cabrera and his wife, Lisa, from the Veronicas, who was 6 months pregnant, came out with their twins Jailen and Rhodes. They had all gotten together for lunch and a playdate.

**(Me again, one last time: Castle-Lynn is 13, Rhyaleigh is 12 and Brailynn is 10; Jessa and Jersey are 7, Breckin is 3, De' Andrieah is 8, Haeylei is 6, Austin is 5, Shayden is 1 and Jailen and Rhodes are 4; Lisa is having a second girl who is going to be named Jazzlynn.)**

Cecilia finally came out with their refills and their extra food, with Schuyler and Channing following behind her, each holding one of Jayalynn's hands. Simon smiled as he looked at his two sons and his baby girl. Jayalynn's soft blond curls bounced around as she walked. The two-year-old's face lit up when she saw her father.

When everyone was in the stretch-Hummer safely and comfortably, Simon carefully backed out of the parking space and got onto Sunset Blvd. They drove to their house in Beverly Hills. Inside, the girls ran upstairs and into the twins' room. Schuyler and Channing went to Channing's room and Cecilia put Jayalynn down for a nap.

Simon was sitting on the couch, waiting for his wife. When she finally came downstairs, she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply.

"Sorry it took us so long to get out to the car, Si. I got stopped by _everyone_. They all wanted to ask me questions or tell me how cute the kids are. I was like, Yeah, people; I know how cute my kids are I mean, they _are_ my own children. I should know. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, but maybe they were just trying to be nice. You know, like when people used to do that to Sam and David when we took them to the playground. Remember how many people thought they were ours? We were 16, for goodness sake. Sixteen! Of course they weren't ours!"

"But remember when we thought about... you_ know_..."

"I do know. But we're married now..." His voice trailed off as he stared into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. His green ones fixed on hers and they never looked away, even for a second. He leaned in to kiss her...

_Ring! Ring!_

Cecilia stared at her husband a moment longer and then she hesitantly said, "I should... get that."

"Yeah," Simon said, a little disappointed that the phone had interrupted their alone time. He kissed her cheek and she got up.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Oh, hey, Ashlee." She listened for a few moments and then she said, "Uh-huh... ok... yep, first thing in the morning... Okay, see you then...oh, Jess, too? Okay, bye."

She came back into the living room. "I'm spending the day with Jessica and Ashlee and Lisa and Jess tomorrow, so all of you are going to Ashlee and Braxton's house for the day," she explained as she sat back down next to him. "Now where were we?" They leaned in again...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next day, they all woke up early and went to Ashlee and Braxton's house. The kids all ran down to the playroom in the basement. Braxton, Simon, Dane, Ryan and Steve (Jess' husband; Jess is Lisa's twin sister, the other Veronica) all sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the noon USC football game. Ashlee, Jessica, Cecilia, Lisa and Jess all stood at the door and watched them for a minute.

"You think they'll be alright?" Ashlee asked. The others nodded.

"You know guys and their silly football games," Lisa said quietly. They stood there for a moment longer and then, finally satisfied, went out the door. They went shopping and ate lunch at The Ivy. When they finally grew tired, they headed back to the house. They found the whole gang eating take- out pizza. They laughed at the sight of all of the kids sitting around the table with pizza sauce all over their mouths and their husbands sitting on the couch with pizza boxes on their laps. Then they made an important decision: If ya can't beat em, join em! They all sat down and dug into the food.

There's another chapter... hope to see those reviews soon! Thanks, Sharayah


	7. Baseballs and Braids

I am going to choose option B., guys! T hanks for responding, 7thheavenrules and Carrie Underwood Fan!

Chapter 7: Baseballs and Braids

Ruthie laid little Jessiyca in her crib and ran her fingers through the baby' soft brown curls. Jessiyca's soft breathing was steady as she slept. Ruthie kissed her on the top of her head.

Ruthie felt a small hand tug on the sleeve of her shirt. She looked down to find Alessiah standing there holding her teddy bear. Chrystian and Hannah were behind her.

"Shh," Ruthie whispered. She followed them to the living room.

"Mommy, we're hungry," Alessiah said. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

"It will be when Jess wakes up from her nap."

"When will that be?" Chrystian asked.

"In about two hours. Do you want a snack?" Ruthie replied.

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

Ruthie reached into the fridge and took out the rest of the fruit bowl from last night's dinner. It contained cut up apples, banana slices, orange slices, strawberry halves, green and purple grapes, and blueberries. She filled up three small bowls and handed one to each of her children.

"Mommy, I don't like apples!" Alessiah protested.

"Do you want McDonald's for lunch when Jess wakes up?" Ruthie asked her.

Alessiah nodded.

"Then eat the apples if you want your chicken nuggets and fries instead of a salad."

"Okay," Alessiah said. She followed Hannah and Chrystian to the living room. They sat down in front of the television and watched their favorite movie, Curious George.

Ruthie picked up Hannah and Alessiah's Bratz dolls that they had left in a neat pile next to the coffee table. She put them in their toy box.

"Girls," Ruthie said. They both looked at her. "We need to keep our toys picked up so Scouter doesn't play with them," she said as their new teacup yorkie jumped up on her lap.

"Okay," the girls replied.

When the movie was over, Ruthie brushed the girls' long, straight brownish- blond hair and braided it, a French braid on each side of their heads. It took Ruthie ten minutes for each of the four braids, so overall it was about 40 minutes.

After a few minutes, Martin came in the front door holding a baseball. Ruthie looked up at him and her face lit up when she saw him smile.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, his smile growing bigger.

"What?" she prompted.

"On the way home from practice, Jenson called. Abigael had the baby."

"She did?" Ruthie exclaimed, getting excited about the news that her best friend was a mother now. They had gotten to know Jenson Bryers and his wife because Jenson also played for the Texas Rangers.

"Yep, it's a little girl. They named her Thailynn Nychaiela."

"How sweet! I'll bet you anything she's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Oh, like ours?"

Ruthie blushed as she looked down at her two daughters and their son.

"Chrystian looks like you," she argued.

"I know he does. We're the dynamic duo," Martin said, picking up his son, who laughed. Ruthie laughed, too.

Jessiyca began to cry. Ruthie went in and picked her up. Jessiyca's big brown eyes represented her mother's, but she had her Uncle Simon's hair color, sandy-blond mixed with a brownish color. The only difference was that Jessiyca's was curly. Ruthie held her close and asked her if she was hungry. The one-year-old nodded. "Yes!" she said.

Ruthie got her dressed and went back out to the living room. "Daddy!" Jessiyca called when she saw Martin. He took her and they went to McDonald's. After the kids were done eating, Ruthie let them go play in the playscape. As Ruthie finished her Chicken Selects, Jessiyca threw fries from her Happy Meal at her father and giggled with delight each time one hit him in the head.

Soon it was time to go. They had an 8:45 flight into Los Angeles that very evening...

There's yet another one of my crazy chapters. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading my story! Please review!


	8. High School Days

Sorry for not updating in the past couple of days. The internet hasn't been working, so... Here's the second to last chapter before the epilogue (I am adding one about Sam and David and their girlfriends)... Here's my idea for the sequel: It will be from some of the kids' point of views (age 5 and up) and I might add in a couple of chapters for the celebrity kids from the Simon and Cecilia chapter. So if you want to know which kids will be having their own chapters, they are as follows: Thomas, Morgan, Graycei, Sevannah, Nicholas, Sailer, Chaylei, Hannah, Castle-Lynn, and Rhyaleigh. There will also be an epilogue for that one, too in all of the kids' (and I do mean _all _of them) points of view. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Eight: High School Days

Samuel Camden stood in the hallway of Kennedy High School, waiting for his twin brother and their girlfriends to come out of Mr. Senter's class. **(Ha Ha! Mr. Senter is my Economics teacher at school and he is awesome! So he is in this chapter! HI, Mr. Senter, if you ever read this, which you probably won't. Only you or Amanda and Mandy in fourth hour will understand this: You ended up saying "I do" and your wife's name is Chauntel and you have four girls and one boy: Lexus, Bryttani, Paige, Zoey and Parker.) **When they finally came out, Desiree, Sam's girlfriend came over and kissed Sam on the cheek. David and Shelby were holding hands.

Sam looked down at Desiree, who smiled shyly at him. She had wavy blond hair and Caribbean-blue eyes. She had the absolute cutest dimples Sam had ever seen and was the most popular girl in school, being the volleyball captain, the pom squad captain _and_ Varsity cheerleading captain and also being Homecoming Queen and class president.

"What?" she asked him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he replied dreamily.

"Many times. But I don't mind hearing it again," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"That's good," he replied, "because you really are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Desiree laughed and said, "I don't know. How about all of those Ashlee and Jessica Simpson songs you sing so terribly in the car?"

Sam blushed. "Well..."

She looked back at David and Shelby and saw that they were laughing quietly at them.

"Hey, Sam, remember when we were little? And we thought otherwise back then. No one would ever be as beautiful as she was. We were so jealous of Simon," David said.

"Cecilia?" Sam asked his twin.

David nodded and kept on smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Bro! She was so hot! We were what... five?"

"Yeah," David replied.

"Your _sister-in-law_?!" Desiree exclaimed, laughing so hard that she had to sit down. "You both had crushes on your sister-in-law?"

"Hey, baby we were five," Sam said defensively.

"Still! Your sister-in-law," she said, cooling down.

Shelby was still laughing as she helped Desiree up off the floor. They kissed their boyfriends goodbye before they got in their cars to go to Red Robin. "We'll meet you over there," the girls called as the drove off.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

At the Red Robin, they ordered their food and talked about school while they waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks.

"Hey, guys, did you hear about Khatiya Meyerson?" Shelby asked as she took her drink from the waitress.

"Huh-uh. What about her?" Desiree replied.

"She and that guy she's dating... Cameron, I thinks is his name... well, they--" Shelby began to say. "... Just walked in. Take a look for yourself."

They all turned around and saw Khatiya, who had a bump in her stomach, and some guy from David's Calculus class. "That's Cameron Taylour," he said. "You mean he got Khatiya, the girl from Spanish class, pregnant?" he continued incredulously.

"Exactly," Shelby said.

Just then, their food came. They ate and paid for their dinner. Since it was Friday night, they went to see a movie at the Promenade, too. They all went back to the Camden's house to spend some alone time together in their rooms...

There's that one, and since it's Friday night, I should have the next one up later on today or early in the day tomorrow, probably tomorrow because I am going to my school's football game tonight. Thank you for being so patient with me! Laterz!


	9. Family Fun

Yea! We won our football game last night, but it was freezing! Michigan's like that, you know (or you may not know, but...). Okay, well I'm going slightly crazy with the whole World Series thing...Go Tigers! (Sorry if you like the other team.) Anyway, here's the last chapter before the epilogue, so here it goes... (Okay, so I just realized that somewhere I messed up chapter numbers, so this is either 8 or 9, whichever you prefer it to be... it's supposed to be chapter eight...)

Chapter Nine: Family Fun

When the Brewer's arrived at the LAX in Los Angeles, they were met by Simon, Cecilia, Scout, Sailer, Chaylei, Schuyler, Channing and Jayalynn. It was 11:45pm, so some of the kids were sleeping, excluding Scout, Sailer, Chaylei, Schuyler, Hannah and Chrystian.

"Mommy, can we take Hannah to see Castle-Lynn, Rhyaleigh and Brailynn tomorrow?" Chaylei asked Cecilia.

"Mommy already invited all of them and Uncle Ryan and Aunt Lisa to come over to our house to visit for a little while, but we can't do that if we don't get home and get into bed," Cecilia warned.

The kids made a mad dash for the vehicles. "Watch out for people who are walking around!" Simon called after them. Cecilia glared at him. "Stop running, kids!" he added.

They finally got to Simon and Cecilia's house and got into bed. The next day, they ate breakfast and Cecilia went to each of her children's rooms to see if they were packed up and ready to drive to Glenoak later on that evening. They all were.

Soon after that, Ashlee and Braxton came over, followed shortly after that by Jessica and Dane and Ryan and Lisa. All of the kids **(count them... there's 22 of them right now!) **ran around the house, introducing either themselves or each other, and when they finally got tired of that, they went downstairs to the basement, where they all watched Finding Nemo 2 and ate chocolate-covered peanuts and bananas.

The adults were visiting upstairs. Ruthie and Martin felt right at home, and when it was time to eat lunch, all of the kids were asking questions about what it was like in Texas, where they went every Christmas. Martin and Ruthie tried to answer everyone, but it was hard. Finally, Ashlee relieved them of answering them. "Kids, why don't we go outside and get the picnic tables ready. Don't touch the grill or you will find out what it's like to be severely burnt," she said.

They all ran outside to the picnic tables and soon, it was time to eat their pork chops and hamburgers and the other stuff, which included fruit, chips and chocolate chip cookies. After they were done eating, everyone got into the pool, the kids in the shallow end, using the water slide and playscape or in the deep end jumping off the diving board. The adults either sat in the Jacuzzi or on the beach chairs tanning.

Everyone had a great time, but were sad when it was time for everyone to leave and the Camden's and the Brewer's got into their vehicles to drive to Glenoak...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Matt and Sarah and their kids met Carlos and Mary and their kids at the LAX and rented a couple of vehicles so they could drive to Glenoak. When they reached their hometown, they found Kevin, Lucy, Simon, Cecilia, Martin, Ruthie and all of their children waiting for them at the Promenade. They grabbed a bite to eat at Pete's Pizza Parlor and drove to the high school to pick up Sam and David. They were going to surprise Eric and Annie on their 50th Anniversary, which was today. Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins all headed to their parents house while Sarah, Carlos, Kevin, Cecilia, Martin and all of the kids went to the expensive hotel that Lucy and Kevin had gotten engaged at and got the ballroom set up.

At the house, Eric and Annie were sitting on the couch watching more videos of the kids, only this time, they were of Simon and Cecilia when they first met and of Ruthie scaring them every time they were sitting in Simon's room, kissing. Ruthie would run in and start singing the "Simon and Cecilia sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Simon would then proceed to chase her all the way downstairs, with Cecilia laughing at them the whole time.

Eric and Annie were laughing at the video when the kids walked in.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Annie said.

"No, mom, this isn't the surprise. If you'll just come with us..." Matt said. The rest of them nodded, smiling.

When they all walked into the Grand Ballroom, they saw a huge cake that said, HAPPY 50TH ANNIVERSARY, MOM AND DAD! LOVE, ALL OF US on it. All of the kids were sitting at thier own table, so Matt and Sarah, Carlos and Mary, Kevin and Lucy, Simon and Cecilia, Martin and Ruthie, Sam and Desiree and David and Shelby all sat at their own table, while Eric and Annie sat at their own table. Dinner was served and they all ate.

During dessert, Matt and Sarah made an announcement that not even their own kids knew. "Um, everyone... Sarah's having a baby. In January," Matt said.

"Oh my gosh, not again. So is Mary," Carlos said,

"And Lucy," Kevin inserted.

Everyone looked at Cecilia and Ruthie. Both of them nodded. "Us, too," they said in unison. Sam and Desiree and David and Shelby all nodded too.

"Um, so are we," Desiree and Shelby said together. Everyone gasped, even the kids. Soon they were over the initial shock that Sam and David were both having babies in their senior year of high school, and eveyone celebrated something that had been for fifty years and something that would be six months from now...

There's the final chapter, so the epilogue is next... Thanks for reading!


	10. Epilogue

Here it is guys…The epilogue! Finally! I'm very excited!

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Matt and Sarah: Thomas and Zachery are now 14 years old. Morgan and Gabriella are still 11 and 5 and now share a room to make room for their new baby sister, Claire Haliya who was born on January 12th.

Carlos and Mary: Charlie is still 15 and Destyni and Graycei have a new job: babysitting their new baby brother, Timothy Jensen, whom they call TJ, born on January 14th. They moved into a new house, one that had extra room for Charlie's girlfriend Zoey and her sister Maggie and Maggie's baby girl, Emma Grace.

Kevin and Lucy: Sevannah is 15 now and loves to babysit her younger siblings. Nicholas, Joshua, Sophia and Roxie all like to help with the new twins, a little boy named Malachi Walker and a little girl named Angel-Lynn Arielle, who were born on January 16th.

Simon and Cecilia: Scout and Sailer are 13 now, Chaylei is 11 and Schuyler, Channing and Jayalynn are still the ages they were when the story began. The newest members of the family are Jayden Kyler, who looks like his dad and Rhialynne Treasure, who looks like Cecilia. They were born on January 20th.

Martin and Ruthie: Hannah is 10, Chrystian is 8, Alessiah is 5, and Jessiyca is 2. They have a little brother named Chayten Tucker, who was born on January 22nd. Ruthie hired a nanny for the kids so she could open up her hair salon, Ruthie's Celebrity Hairstyles. The nanny's name is Lucia Ramirez.

Sam and Desiree: They got married in September and on January 24th, Desiree gave birth to twins, both girls, who were named Ashlea Paige and Jessa Noelle. They have their own house now, in Miami, Florida where Desiree is a part-time model for a hot new agency and Sam plays football for university of Florida- Miami.

David and Shelby: They are engaged, and on January 26th, Shelby gave birth to twins also, both boys. Their names are Leightyn Cade and Chayse Reyhan.

Jessica and Dane: Castle-Lynn is 14 and has been dating Ryan Cabrera's 16 year old nephew, Dawsen Cabrera. De'Andrieah, Haeylei, Austin and Shayden are all starting to grow up and are learning their way around Hollywood. Jessica is just being herself, working on a new album and a new movie. Dane has two new movies in the works, one with his wife and the other with his sister-in-law, Ashlee.

Ashlee and Braxton: Rhyaleigh is 13 now, and Brailynn is 11. Both girls are still best friends with Scout, Sailer and Chaylei. Jessa and Jersey are 8 and are both in a movie with their Uncle Dane and their mother. Little Breckin looks more and more like Braxton every day. They added three members to their family on Valentine's Day: Avery Gabriel, Preston Galen and Aleyah Dallas. Ashlee just released her sixth album and is working on her fourth movie with Dane and her twin daughters. Braxton is still in Ashlee's band and has also recently begun playing for his sister-in-law, Jessica.

Ryan and Lisa: Jailen and Rhodes are 5 now and have a seven month old sister named Jazzlynn. Ryan is working on his sixth album and has been in two movies, one with Ashlee and one with his wife. Lisa and her sister are working on their fourth album and are in their own tour video and have begun working on a new movie.

Steve and Jess: They have three children- Brienna Narelle is 1 and their twins, Cassidy Brier and Chloe Christelle are 2 months old. Jess is doing the same as Lisa and Steve is going to school to be a producer and director.

I forgot Eric and Annie, so here they are: They are happy to have all of the kids out of the house and are loving life, having 32 grandchildren and 23 others calling them Grandpa and Grandma.

Am I too mean about the number of kids they have? Sorry if I am, but I absolutely adore children and am planning on having five of my own, so…. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY THROUGHOUT THE WEEK OR SO THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT! THE SEQUEL IS COMING SOON!


End file.
